


Blood For The Blood God

by Mothpuddle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Are potions drugs?, Blood fixation, Cock and ball torture sort of, Dismemberment in a way, Dnf is kinda implied but not shown, Gogy gets turned into doggy food, Hound Army, I didnt proof read this, Litteral throat fucking, Not in the piss kink way, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sounding with glass, Stuff with piss?, Triggering things aha, blood for the blood god!, im bad at tagging, implied frostbite, non consensual amputation, non consensual choking, non consensual drug use, punishment?, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothpuddle/pseuds/Mothpuddle
Summary: Techno and George have a little bit of "fun" !!!!!!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THE TAGS SEEM AS IF THEY WOULD POTENTIALLY TRIGGER YOU !!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TAKE CAUTION WHEN READING !!!!!!!! Now, have fun reading and have a nice day :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

Techno stared down at George. His eyes looked conflicted, as if he was trying to decide upon fucking the absolute shit out of him, or cutting him into a thousand tiny peices, blending them up, and drinking it. 

His piglin-like ear twitched, the voices demanding gore, demanding to have Georges pale tummy cut open, to hang his intestines up like some form of twisted party decorations. 

Techno grabbed George by the chin and pulled him further towards him, his sharp, long black nails digging into his skin, not enough to draw blood, but still just enough to send a small shock of pain through him, leading him to let out a quiet whimper. His sound of pain just urging Techno on to hurt him further, make him produce more.

“T-Techno…?” George stuttered out, staring up at Techno, pure terror filling him. Techno could smell the fear that George was feeling, it smelled disgusting, like cat piss. 

“ **_Shut the fuck up_ ** ” Techno growled out, his voice dripping with a venom that made George freeze. 

After a few moments of standing there, another smell joined the cat piss smell. Human piss. 

George had pissed his pants. 

Techno furrowed his eyebrows and glared at George, utter disgust filling him. He removed his hand from Georges chin, instead harshly grabbing his throat, a choked noise of shock leaving Georges mouth. 

“ **_You’re fucking disgusting, I hope you understand that._ ** ” George shivered at Technos words and brought both of his small, pale hands up to his wrist, grabbing at it, silently begging him to spare his fragile neck. The lack of oxygen was starting to get to him, and Techno could see it. 

Using his weakened state to his advantage, Techno pushed George backwards, his back hitting the ice covered snow and knocking the wind out of him. Techno placed his boot covered foot onto Georges chest, pushing down and pinning him to the cold, frozen ground. 

George shivered, the cold air stung, and the snow was biting him. He could barely feel his ears, nose, and toes, his fingers clinging onto the last shreds of warmth in him. 

Oh how he wished that he wore more then jeans and his signature short sleeved blue shirt. If only he knew that he was going to end up in this position. 

Techno reached behind him, his gloved fingers wrapping around the hilt of his netherite sword. The sound of it being unsheathed startled George and made his blood run cold. He was terrified for his life. 

Techno’s voices were running ramped at this point, all asking for different things, but also all coming to some form of gorey agreement. 

George was just about to stutter out a plea for his life when Techno leaned down and pressed the edge of his blade against his neck, pushing down slightly, just enough to puncture his skins epidermis layer. 

George froze, keeping as still as possible, not wishing to further the forming cut on his neck. Techno got lost in his thoughts for a moment, before snapping back into reality and pressing the blade down further and slicing, leaving a gaping cut. 

George let out a high pitched scream, the movement of his jaw and vocal cords causing the open wound to move, looking similar to another mouth. Upon making that connection, the wound to a mouth, Techno decided to put his second mouth to work. 

George tightly shut his eyes, a ringing noise filling his ears, causing him not to notice Techno dropping his pants and boxers to the side, the cold air hitting his hard cock like a bag of bricks. 

Techno sunk down to the floor, stabbing his now bloodied sword into the snow. He used his knees to straddle George’s shoulders. 

He put one of his hands around the back of Georges neck, lifting it up along with his head, drawing a pained noise out of him, caused by the movement. 

Techno wrapped his other hand around the base of his stiff cock, carefully lining it up with the gash in Georges neck, the waterfall of red coming out of it being more pleasurable to him then any sort of sex could be. 

Roughly, Techno shoved his dick into the deep cut, letting out a deep groan at the feeling of the warm blood. George swiftly opened his eyes, letting out a blood curdling scream and lifting his arms, trying to push Techno away, but failing miserably. 

His arms were completely numb from the cold, his legs seeming as if they were about to join his arms in the land of unfeeling. 

Techno quickly began thrusting into Georges neck, a sickening squelching sound filling their ears. Tears were streaming down Georges face, the pain of it being absolutely unbearable. He hoped that bloodloss would make him slip into unconsciousness soon, he just needed the pain to stop. 

Techno was quick to finish, having not masturbated in months leading up to this moment, all of the wars and such preventing him from having any alone time to relieve himself. 

Thick white cum filled the wound, leaking out and dipping over the sides, falling onto the red, blood stained snow. 

At this point, George’s whole body was numb from the cold. If it wasn’t, he would probably be screaming in agony from all of this. He was close to passing out, the bloodloss becoming more and more extreme. 

Techno took quick notice of this, already knowing what to do to prevent George from going unconscious. He wanted him to be awake for everything he did to him. 

Techno pulled his now flaccid dick out of Georges neck, pulling his pants and boxers back on to warm his now cold legs back up. The sound of glass bottles could be heard as Techno digged through his satchel, soon finding the potion he needed and pulling it out. 

The liquid was thing and bright pink, shifting colors. 

A potion of regeneration, that’s what Techno had. 

He hurriedly popped the cork off, letting it fall somewhere in the snow, he needed to act quick, as Georges eyes were already sagging, he was borderline passing out. Techno forced Georges mouth open and poured the potion down his throat, forcing him to swallow it. 

The liquid tasted like acetone and made Georges whole mouth burn. He wanted to throw it up. The potion took effect instantly, the blood flowing from his neck slowly coming to a stop. 

His whole body felt energized. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve used this moment to try to escape. But no, this would only enrage the pig man hovering above him. 

George would prefer if this wasn't made worse for him then it already was. Techno glared down at the small british man, not enjoying the fact that he was feeling relief from the pain. He looked down at the now empty glass bottle in his hand, having an idea on to what to do with it. 

Techno pushed Georges shirt up, exposing what little skin he had covered to the cold air, snow beginning to slightly come down. He pulled Georges jeans and boxers down in one swoop, roughly grabbing his flaccid dick and forcing it to point upwards. 

He held the neck of the potion bottle, bringing it down onto the bone of George’s hip, shattering the glass, some of it implating itself into George’s tender skin. 

George bit back a whimper, deciding to not give Techno the pleasure of hearing his pain, as some form of last resistance. Techno didn’t notice this, too caught up in his plans to notice. He sat on Georges bare legs, one of the pieces of broken glass in his hand, Georges still flaccid dick being tightly held in the other. 

Techno held the glass with two fingers, slowly pressing it up against the tip of Georges dick. George realized what Techno was going to do, beginning to thrash around. 

He was not about to let him shove broken glass into his penis. 

Techno noticed this, the resistance, and decided to quicken up his pace. He was going to go easy on him during this, but clearly not anymore. 

Techo pressed down on the glass, quickly pushing it into his urethra, ignoring the pained sounds coming from George. The british man used whatever strength he has left to try and push himself up with his arms, failing and only enraging the pink haired man. As an act of revenge of sorts, Techno grabbed another piece of glass, larger then the last one, around the sound of a key, and shoved it into his urethra. 

You could slightly see the jagged edges of the glass through his dick if you looked close enough. 

There was blood pooling up at the tip, soon dripping down the side and onto Techno’s hand. He removed his hand from his dick, disgusted. He didn’t want his filthy penis blood on him. 

Techno stood and backed away from George, watching him pathetically squirm around in pain, trying his hardest to use his numb arms, but failing to make any progress in escaping. 

Techno kicked George in the side, a bruise surely going to be left there. George groaned in pain, his whole vision flashing white, and a sharp pain developing in his ribcage. 

Techno grabbed his sword, pulling it from the snow and pointing it at George once more, deciding to do something about his pesky arms- well- one of his arms at least. 

Techno slammed his boot down on Georges left arm, putting all of his weight onto it, snapping the bone in half easily. If George had any feeling left in his arm, he’d probably be in pain. But seeing as he didn’t, all he could do was stare in horror. 

Techno needed more, he needed blood, blood are gore. He placed his sword against Georges shoulder, resting it there for a moment before forcing it down, tearing through his skin easily, but having trouble when it came to the muscle and bone. 

After a couple excruciating moments of sawing away at his arm, he got it off. The stub on his shoulder where it used to be bleeding freely onto the snow, staining it the beautiful red color that he loved oh so much. 

Techno removed his foot from the arm an tossed his blade to the side, gore dripping from it, staining the beautiful purple color of it. He leaned down and grabbed the severed arm, walking over to George, finding pleasure in him defencelessly laying there. He grabbed Georges piss stained pants, shoving them into his mouth to muffle his screams. 

As much as he enjoyed them, he needed to muffle him for what he was about to do with his severed arm. 

Techno grabbed Georges ankle and lifted his leg, tossing it over his shoulder and just moving the other leg off to the side, giving him full access to his asshole. He held the severed arm and lined it up with his tight ass, slowly pushing the limp fingers in, not giving him any time to adjust to any of this, not finding the need or mercy to let him adjust. 

George let out a muffled scream, the feeling sending waves of pain throughout his mutilated body. After a moment of leaving the arm still, Techno began pushing more and more of it in, getting up to the forearm before stopping. He marvelled at the blood dripping down from Georges ripped asshole, watching the drops stain the snow further then it already was. It looked like fruit punch was spilled on the snow. 

George struggled, hating every second of this, feeling so violated by his own god damn arm. Techno let out a tsk sound before pushing the arm in all the way to the part that was severed at, the shoulder. 

With his arm buried in his ass, glass in his dick, left severed shoulder bleeding, George passed out. Bloodloss finally got the best of him. 

Techno stood up, staring down at the small man, no longer finding fun in him anymore. 

He grabbed his discard sword, getting to work on cutting George apart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno softly smiled to himself while he fed his dogs, his care for them being beyond his care for himself. 

Hes been meaning to do this for awhile, feed the hounds human. It would give them a taste for flesh, make them more violent, make them better fighters. 

The poor soul who had to be turned into doggy food just ended up happening to be George. 

Dream was going to to be upset with what he did to his little boyfriend, but Techno couldn’t give two shits. He’d do the same, maybe even worse, to Dream if he even tried to lay his filthy green hands on him. 


	2. ok wait.

Just wondering uh, would y'all like it if I made another chapter of dream finding out all the shit that happened? Like, kinda wanna make it, but I wanna see if y'all would read it before I do anything. It probably would be longer then the first chapter, and I'll probably try to add more dialogue- im just really bad at writing in speaking, its my one downfall- and i'd try to make it more graphic/gorey too. What do you guys think. 

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed reading, have a wonderful day :)


End file.
